Code Black
by Shadow Carnival
Summary: Abducted after the Winter Cup finals, Kuroko Tetsuya is experimented on and tortured. How will he find his way back into sanity and happiness? How will he cope with his new powers? Will he ever remember anything from before?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko is an experimental subject that was taken after Sierin won the Winter Cup. Tortured for years, how will he get out of there, and how will he adjust to everything (cope)? Left scarred and broken, who will come to save him?

7/27/12, 6:57:34 PM

Filled with the joy of just winning the Winter Cup and showing all of his former teammates what it's like to lose and win, Kuroko walked the rest of the way to his house alone. Everyone had walked with him until they got to where they had to be, arguing and having a blast in the process. Although Kuroko enjoyed hanging out with his friends, former and current, he enjoyed the peace of being alone even more. He could disappear and watch everyone and everything. He had started this when he was quite young, six years old at the least. He had memorized every crack in the pavement, the placement of every bush, the schedules of every neighbor and living thing surrounding his house. He new that in exactly thirty-eight point five three seconds the old lady living in the pink house on the street adjacent to his, would come out with her pail to water the collection of red and white roses she had in front of her house. Then five point six nine seconds the college age kid in the house next to his would come out to buy more Gatorade, usually buying a twelve pack of the cool blue kind. The squirrel that occupied the tree in his front yard would go out at the same exact time to try and steal the candy bar the college kid had in his pocket Kuroko lived in a very peaceful part of Tokyo, peaceful mainly because the only people living here happened to be students or old men and women.

Kuroko noticed that something was wrong, very wrong. Nothing was happening. Every house was still, not even the slightest breeze was flowing through the beautiful sakura trees that adorned the sidewalk. Nobody was coming out to do their daily chores, or play, or even drive down the street in their little convertibles and hybrids. His basketball clothes were stiff as a board from all the sweat that had poured down his back from the competition. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting a little scared. Everything was wrong. Everything wasn't doing what they were supposed to do. Slight movement caught his attention and he halted. From the back of the alley that separated a store and one of the apartment complexes, was a man, dressed in black from head to toe. Phone gleaming in his hand, he shut it off as soon as Kuroko spotted him. He slid it in his back pocket, proceeding to take out something else from his breast pocket. Kuroko's eyes widened in fear when he realized what it was. Light bounced off the hilt of a gun, the man raised it and pointed it at him with one swift motion.

"Get in here now," the man demanded. Kuroko complied. Slowly moving closer to the man, he could see his features a bit better. Though his face was almost fully covered by a mask, his eyes were a remarkable blue, indicating he was a foreigner, or was like Kuroko. He then took hold of Kuroko, dragging him closer. He put the gun away, then pushing Kuroko in a position where Kuroko was facing away from him. Kuroko heard something make a _ting_ sound. Craning his neck in the most impossible way he ever could have thought of, he managed to look back at where the man was standing. A large needle was sticking out of a vile. The liquid inside was startling neon green. Tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his face. He wasn't sad or scared as much as the gas coming from the end of the needle was irritating his eyes. Gas wasn't supposed come out of a needle, but strangers weren't supposed to point a gun at you either. With a slight pause, the man hurriedly and roughly stabbed the needle into the back of Kuroko's neck. Pain exploded all over his body. Kuroko wanted it to stop; he wanted it to stop so badly.

"Why me?" Kuroko asked, before he let out a loud scream as the pain increased double. Tears were streaming down his face full force now, snot escaping his nose and saliva spilling out of his mouth with every scream. A rag that was forcefully pushed on his mouth and nose quickly muffled them. Kuroko was forced to inhale as much as he could through the rag, but it was hard, as something was on the rag. It smelled horrible, like stale eggs, almost making Kuroko vomit all that was left in is stomach. Everything was getting duller by the second, but to him, seconds felt like hours. _'Drugs' _Kuroko thought, realizing what the substance that felt so unfamiliar to him ion the rag. He could barely see now, spots filling his vision. With one last look up, he could see the man's face full of guilt and pity. Then everything went dark.

Ω

Wile really didn't want to do this to a boy such ad young as this, but he needed this money. If he didn't do this, he'd go broke and starve to death in as little as a couple of months. The boss was paying a lot for this boy as well, something about a superhuman in the making, was it? He just needed to find the boy. That should be the easy part. Most people panic and try to run away after he has them though. That's the hard part. He suddenly heard footsteps in front of the alley that he was in at the moment. He didn't even sense the guy, so how is he here already? A small boy with striking light blue teal hair seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It only took him seconds to spot where Wile was. _'Man that didn't take long,'_ Wile thought to himself. The boy just stared back at him. Wile had long forgotten his phone was on and put in his pocket. He then reached for his gun. Pulling it out, he secretly dreaded what will come next afterwards. Pointing it at the small boy he tried to speak in the most menacing voice he had, "Get in here now." The next part surprised him. Instead of screaming and running away, he just looked at the gun, with no noticeable emotion on his face. His eyes widened a little, but so little that you had to look hard in order to notice it. He looked like a porcelain doll as he calmly walked over to Wile. Sharp light blue eyes quickly scanned over him before he roughly pulled the boy closer and flipped him around while putting his gun away. He didn't even resist that much, only making the slightest bit of movement when Wile had to tighten his grip on him. Now was the part Wile absolutely hated. The large syringe easily slid out of his side pocket, glowing a, almost too bright, neon green. The needle was in another pocket, a protective slip over the end. He took one hand off of the small boys arm, revealing a mark that would definitely bruise later. With a click, the needle was in the syringe, now spilling the liquid on the floor. Suddenly, the boy shifted, making Wile tighten his grip. Something wet fell on the floor. Tears were falling from a face that had somehow turned to face him. The liquid that had oozed out of the needle was sizzling with smoke rising up off of the ground into the boy's eyes. Once beautiful, sharp blue eyes were all red, veins pulsing with every second that went by. He looked at the needle and widened his eyes. Fear was the only thing that existed in those eyes.

Before he could scream and start running away, or at least try in this case, Wile raised the needle over his head, before letting it down with a sickening squish from the back of the boys neck. He didn't start pushing on the end of the syringe yet, letting the boy rest beforehand. Nevertheless, a loud yelp escaped the boy's mouth, spit spraying everywhere. His body convulsed inward with more strength Wile could have ever thought possible. The yelps then turned into small grunts, signaling Wile that it was okay to continue.

"Why me" he whimpered, pleaded, begged Wile. But only for a second did wile pause, as he then started to push on the end in a slow manner. Blood immediately spewed out of his mouth, along with mucus and saliva. Tears now gushed out of his swollen, red eyes, flying down his cheeks.

Not wanting to look at the pain so obvious on the boy's face, he focused on pushing the revolting liquid into the boy's bloodstream. He was so focused on pushing down the liquid; he didn't notice how loud his screams had gotten. They would definitely attract civilians. Hurriedly, he got the rag that his employer had given him. On the surface of it was a wet substance, probably drugs. Wile shoved it onto the boy's mouth, muffling the screams. Veins had turned a green much like the color of the liquid. They formed a spider web-like pattern on his neck and face, slowly spreading down the rest of his body.

Wile had to admit, this boy was definitely a fighter. Even as his eyes began to haze over, and eyelids began to droop, he was still on his feet, pulling as hard as he could to get out of Wiles strong grip. But it didn't last long. His eyes finally glazed over, knees buckling under him. Wile quickly caught him, flipping him over his shoulder in the process. He was surprisingly light, barely weighing anything. But Wile could feel the hard calluses on his hands, tense muscles on his arms, and saw small bruises all over his arms and legs from training. Silently he picked up his bag, long forgotten further up the alley. Looking inside, he found a basketball with a bunch of messy signatures written all over it. _'So he's a basketball player, probably a regular too," _Wile thought. Also inside were a couple of towels, a water bottle, and a wallet. Curious, he took out the wallet, looking inside, was about 500 yen, and a school ID. Kuroko Tetsuya, it read. Not caring where he went to school or how old he was, or any of that stuff, he put it back in the bag, knowing he would have to give it up later.

A large black van pulled up to the entrance of the alley with its large door sliding open. Men with white masks ushered him inside with Kuroko. Grabbing Kuroko out his hands, they laid him down in the back. Wile lifted himself into the van, finding a place between two of the smaller masked men. They weren't exactly small though, reaching probably six feet tall when they stood up, but they were smaller than the rest of the masked men.

Nevertheless, the ride was silent and awkward.

Ω

7/28/12 4:23:14 AM

Akashi had a bad feeling today. Nothing really had happened today; nothing stood out in the slightest. All of Seirin was resting from the tournament yesterday, and he should be too, but something was keeping him up. He had made sure that Kuroko had all of his stuff before he walked off towards his house. Though he really couldn't discretely ask any of the neighbors or shop owners, as none of them would have noticed Kuroko walking by anyway. Sometimes Akashi hated that low presence of his. If he were sleeping, he wouldn't want to wake him up either. What should he do?

Deciding to ignore it for the time being, Akashi slid back into his large bed, soon falling asleep.

Ω

7/28/12 9:29:29 AM

Now it was really bugging him. Something was definitely wrong. Kuroko hadn't picked up his cell phone, or the one at his house. Anybody who knew Akashi would pick up straight away, if they knew where it would lead them if they didn't. He had called all of the other GOM, but they had all answered and knew nothing about where Kuroko was. He even had called Kagami and the coach of Seirin, but they didn't know anything as well. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Akashi wondered. The bad feeling slowly filled up inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to Kuroko's house and that was final.

Ω

The whole neighborhood around Kuroko's house was eerily quiet. Nothing stirred, moved or worked. All the shops were closed, large metal doors down on all. Nobody was out doing chores like they were supposed to. And Akashi didn't order anything to happen in this neighborhood, so what was going on?

Akashi strolled up to Kuroko's house, opening the large gate that was easily taller than Murasakibara. Inside was a large field of grass and wildflowers, with trees mixed in farther back. As if floating on the grass, was a large, but modest house. With only one story, it was probably the best house on this block. No weird paint colors, like the woman with the pink house a few blocks away. No large tree that completely hid the house in its shadow, nor was a large pile up of leaves decorating the front lawn. With its creamy paint color and brown roof and doors, it was utterly calming. Strolling up the rock path, Akashi landed at the door, preparing to knock.

Before his fist landed on the door, loud barking started on the other side of the door, interrupting the quietness of the neighborhood. Akashi felt relived. If Nigou was home, then that means that there was a greater chance of Kuroko being home as well. He eased the door open, preparing for a small dog to come prancing upon him. No less than one second later, Nigou pounced him, licking his face and whining. Wait. Whining? Nigou never whined. So why was he now? A small rumble interrupted his thoughts. Oh. He was just hungry. But Kuroko never forgot to feed him. Strange.

Akashi pushed he whining dog off of him, taking a look around the room. Everything was the same, white walls, clean counters, and bookshelves full of books lining the room. Everything was all right. Walking farther down the room, he noticed that the spot where Kuroko usually put his gym bag was empty. Maybe he was washing it. Hopefully. Akashi came upon the stairs, then remembering he forgot to take his shoes off. Walking back to the front of the house, he slipped his tennis shoes off and strolled back to the stairs. He transcended up the stairs with ease. The house was very silent; the only thing that made any noise was Nigou downstairs, still whining. He went and opened the bathroom door, nothing. The bedroom was currently empty. The office was silent as the night. "Shit." Akashi half yelled, sprinting out of the door.

Kuroko was missing.

Ω

7/28/12 1:07:56 AM

Kuroko's eyes felt like they were cemented shut; no matter how much he tried, they wouldn't open. Something was also preventing him from moving as well. Cold, metal restraints were around his head, wrists, and ankles. Soft whispering could be heard all around him.

"-perfect specimen-"

"-we should start immediately-"

"-prepare the knife-"

Wait, what? Prepare the knife? Specimen? What the hell was going on? Starting to panic, he pulled frantically on the restraints.

"Ah, he's awake. Kuroko, hello there! Welcome to Wonderland!" an enthusiastic voice cut into his thoughts like a sharp knife. Why was he so loud? Where did he say Kuroko was? Wonderland? What's that? Was he going to die? No! How ca- calm down Kuroko, you're not going to die. This is all a bad dream; you are going to wake up any second now. Wait, then what was that man earlier? He didn't remember going to sleep. Shit.

"Now, there is no time for chit-chat, Kuroko. Were going to have some fun with you today. Don't worry, you wont feel a thing." for a second, he almost believed the lie coming from the nameless man, until something sharp started sliding sown his torso, ripping his shirt open. He definitely felt that.

Before he could even take in another breath of air, pain exploded near his nipple. Something warm and sticky started flowing down his stomach; it's coppery scent filling the air, almost making Kuroko vomit. Blood; they were cutting him open. He didn't realize it until just now, but his screams were filling the air, almost deafening him. He couldn't focus; the pain was just too much.

The knife this time cut deeper, until he could hear something. *_thump thump, thump thump. _It was his heart, he realized with terror.

Something was plunged into his heart, making it stop for a moment. '_Oh god, I'm dying'_. He awaited the darkness to come over him and relive him of this torture, but it never came. Soon the thumping of his heart started up again. A wave of relief washed over Kuroko.

He would later wish that he were dead.

More screams exploded out of his mouth as something else drilled into his skull. Or at least he thought it was his skull, he couldn't tell anymore. Pain existed everywhere on his body. His legs, arms, torso, head, everywhere. He didn't care anymore. How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Months? Years? It didn't matter to him anymore. His eyes had not been used in all this time, and Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if they had long stopped working.

About halfway through, he had figured out that they had sewed his eyes shut, as he had almost ripped them open in his eternal struggle.

Ω

10/14/12 8:59:47 AM

The smell of copper had become a regular smell to him, almost comforting. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the voices of the scientists. He had also learned that it was useless to ask any of them questions, as they would always answer with "It's Wonderland Kuroko-san," or "You are very special Kuroko-san". No real answer coming from them. He used to have friends apparently too. He wondered if any of them were looking for him anymore. Hopefully, they had moved on with their lives; he was never going to escape here. Never in eternity.

Ω

7/30/14 2:34:56 AM

It had been a long while before the scientists let him out of the restraints, but they didn't take any chances either. Kuroko was now in a room, bare as bare can be. White walls adorned everything; white walls everywhere, smooth as glass. They had also taken the stitches that had sealed his eyes shut for all that time. He was wrong, his eyes hadn't stopped working; in fact, they had gotten better than when he had last remembered using them.

His memory was the main problem. He couldn't remember anything from before he was taken in. Sometimes he had dreams where apparently his friends were with him, but he couldn't see their faces. It was like they were wearing plain white masks over their faces.

The thing about them that stood out to him though was their hair. It was like they were the complete embodiment of the rainbow, except for orange. One had red hair that was so vivid, that it almost looked pink. There was also a green, blue, purple, yellow, and a red so dark that it was almost black.

They would always come up to him, like they were trying to find something, patting and wandering around the space that they were in. Kuroko always tried to stop them; tried to direct them away from him, but they never gave up, especially the one with the bright red hair. He always came the closest, once reaching out to touch him, but he was always pulled back, away from Kuroko.

After a while, they slowly started to fade away, until only the one with the bright red hair was left. He always stayed with him, through everything. Always there, he would stay and stay. He soon became the other thing that was keeping him sane.

The scientists didn't feel anything for him, they only thought of him as a test subject. All with their white coats and clipboards. Writing down everything that happened to him.

He hadn't gotten any more answers from them, but he had long forgotten to care. They had put him through so much pain, that he didn't want to know why anymore.

They had stretched him until his right arm almost fell off, shot his body continuously, drowned him, made him jump off of tall platforms, anything that would push him to the limit. Every time, injecting him with some kind of indescribable liquid.

The tests had slowly graduated up from pushing somebody, to killing a person they had brought in from the street. The sight of blood didn't affect him in anymore. It used to though.

The first time he was told to kill some one, he immediately refused, earning him a week of "shock therapy". It was really just the scientist's way of punishing him and testing his vulnerability to electricity.

Let's just say the smell of burnt skin is gag inducing.

The next week they tried the same thing, and Kuroko complied after a large struggle on his part. He took his hands, and did what they told him to with them. Taking one hand, he shoved it into the civilian's eye, receiving a shrill shriek from her. They had altered his hands to grow thick, dark talons whenever he needed them, like a cat's. They had forced him to take his other hand and snap her neck. Her body soon slumped to the floor.

This repeated every day for the next month or so, he couldn't tell. Now he could kill anyone without so much of a second glance. They had officially broken him. No more emotions existed in him. Pity, guilt, anger; none of them could be located anywhere in Kuroko's body.

The scientists had succeeded.

Ω

7/31/14 6:00:47 PM

Akashi couldn't forget, no matter how much he tried. Kuroko had been missing for a full year. Nobody knew where he had gone. He hadn't planned on leaving, he knew that much, because he hadn't filed any paper work to move to a different school. He didn't have any relatives to ask, so that put Akashi at a major setback. No one could have seen him going anywhere, and that put him at an even bigger setback. Sometimes, mostly now, he hated that low presence of his.

Akashi had to use all of his power as the son of the president and founder/owner of Akashi Co. to find even the slightest hint at to where Kuroko had gone. Akashi had found out that many companies were doing experiments in the medical industry, so that was a plus. Many had taken in human test subjects for many things, but they had opted to do that of their own free will. So that was out.

One of the companies that were very close with his own was apparently doing something that Akashi couldn't know about. His father had forbid him from investigating any further into that subject. This only made him more suspicious of them. But he had soon learned that investigating any further wouldn't get him anywhere. It was like they were keeping everything away behind locked doors. But try as he might, he always had to be right, do he kept investigating.

He could only hope now.

Ω

11/13/16 9:56:13 PM

He didn't know his name anymore. He had a name before didn't he? What was it? If he could only remember that name. The scientists used to call him by his name, probably. But now they only called him 'Code Black' or 'it'. They kept him restrained now, only letting him out when they needed to test him. Wires and syringes were always being poked into his body, or sticking out of his head like a super computer.

Pain was something foreign to him now. He hadn't felt it in so long; that he almost forgot what pain was entirely. He was allowed a mirror in his cell. Cell. That's what he liked to call it. He always begged for freedom, as it was the only thing that he knew for certain now. He was being held captive in some way. Humans weren't supposed to be kept as personal test subjects were they? He didn't think so.

Looking back to the full-length mirror that adorned his white walls, he saw a small blue haired boy. His skin was very pale, but not an unhealthy kind of pale, just like the kind when you never go outside. Veins could easily be seen protruding out of his skin, pulsing with every second that went by.

His hair had reached about an inch below his ear; it hadn't grown very much in all the time he had been in here. He had also learned the date, finally, but it wasn't much help, as he did not remember the date when he was taken in. Ha. Taken in. That's a funny way of putting it. More like abducted.

Back to his appearance, he had on no clothes, as the scientists did not find them necessary when conducting tests. Code Black didn't mind it either, but it did get a little too cold to his liking sometimes. Not like he could or would show it on his face either way. Small muscled could be seen if you looked really closely on his body, but they were mostly there for decoration. You wouldn't want a soldier who was anemic would you? He also found out that he was supposedly going to be a soldier. He didn't care either way though. Thicker calluses than the ones that he came in with were on his feet and hands.

His eyes were another story. If he wasn't feeling anything, or wasn't attacking anything, the latter happened more often, they were their normal shade of light blue. But when he was doing those things, they turned a dark blue that glowed, or at least that's what he overheard from his captors.

Suddenly, a large alarm sounded through out the whole building, causing the scientists that were watching his through their protective glass, to start running around in frenzy. One of them quickly took out a match and burned the file where Code Black had seen them put their papers after testing him. Another pressed some buttons, allowing a door to unlock on the other side of the room. He could make out what they were saying a little bit, but the restraints made it harder to listen.

"Someone found us out, we need to escape now!"

"We need to burn all the evidence!"

"What about Code Black?! We can't leave it!"

"Just let it go, unlock the restraints! Our lives are more important right now!"

With a click, the metal around his head, ankles and wrists opened, allowing Code Black to step off. The wires that were on his head fell off as he did so. For the first time that he was here, Code Black was unsure of what to do. Usually the scientists gave him orders, but they had just left him there to do what ever he wanted.

Freedom

That's what he wanted. It should be easy, getting this so called freedom. All he would have to do is leave, right? A little hesitant at first, Code Black walked over to the large, steel door that had separated him from the scientists. Closing his hand over the handle, he opened it as quickly as he could, eager to get a taste of this so-called freedom. The scientists had already left, leaving the room an utter, complete mess. So this is what their room looked like. Now it was a mess, but Code Black was sure it had been a nice room before. Papers were scrambled and crushed all over the cold tile floor. The file cabinet was in the process of being burned.

Curious as to what was inside, Code Black tried his best to smother the fire with one of the many white lab coats that were on the floor. He managed pretty well, as the fire had stopped; leaving the smell of burnt paper in it's midst. Code Black took out the first paper in the front of the file cabinet. Kuroko Tetsuya it read, with a picture of him right next to it. So his name was Kuroko. Great. He didn't dislike the name, but black child kind of sounded like it could be interpreted as child of death or something. Tetsuya, or arrow of philosophy, that was interesting though. Not caring about anything else, he discarded the paper and looked in the other drawers. Inside he found some clothes. A white t-shirt and black shorts. They would do for now.

'Kuroko' then walked over to the door the scientists had escaped through and pushed it open. Walking down the hall, he found some of the bodies of the scientists. This surprised him a little, though he didn't show it on his face. He didn't want to get into any of the trouble that the scientists were in, so he just kept on walking. He came to a door that was crudely swaying back and forth, as if it had just been opened. Maybe one of the scientists had just left. Something was shining behind the door though, and this caught Kuroko's interest.

"Is this what freedom looks like?" he wondered aloud. He carefully shoved the door open, only to be blinded by a bright light that slightly burned his skin. Sunlight.

He was finally free!

Oh how wrong he really was.

This was only just starting.

"Tetsuya?"

* * *

**I had this idea while I was in the car, going to Disneyland. ****Weird. As soon as I got that in my head I started typing. It has now escalated to this. Thank you for reading. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Black

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya right?" a man approached him, a too tight black suit shifting with every step. His bald head almost blinded him with its oily surface.

The first thing that Kuroko noticed was all of the grass. Ignoring the man who was eagerly trying to get his attention at the moment, Kuroko ran, almost leaped, towards the grass. He landed with a soft thud on its surface. The tall grass almost swallowed him up, coming up to his eyes on the side of his head. Kuroko didn't have feelings anymore, so what was this? A sensation, maybe? He was relaxed, maybe that was it. He hadn't been this relaxed since he entered this stupid facility; always poking him with their tools and wires. Kuroko tried shifting in the grass, causing it to tickle at his legs. A small smirk tugged at his lips. He rolled some more, causing him to laugh out loud. His laugh filled the air in a pleasing manner. Green stains and bits of grass covered the new clothes he had stolen from the file cabinet.

He almost didn't realize how impatient the man in the suit was becoming. Kuroko directed his attention towards him, focusing on his features. Large lips filled up the whole bottom portion of his face, nose paling in comparison. His eyes were reduced to slits as well, making the most awful of impressions on Kuroko. 'I just escape a facility and now this is the first thing I see? Oh God how awful you are.'

"Kuroko-san, please come with me, I promise I wont hurt you," he pleaded, inching over to Kuroko slowly.

Instantly, Kuroko got up, moving away from the man with incredible speed. The man was lying, it was written all over his face. His eyes had a gleam to them that spoke of hunger and cruelty. Kuroko replied to the man, trying to intimidate him a little so that this wouldn't turn into a bloodbath. "I know you are lying, I am not an idiot."

With that, the man tensed up, anger flowing in his eyes. "Tch, fine. I wont hurt you as much as I would've."

"You are a terrible liar, Mr. Stranger, why don't you just attack me already. I'm growing impatient with you." Kuroko replied emotionlessly. He tilted his head to the side, letting humor into his eyes, "Or are you and your friends in the black van over behind that shop scared?"

Now the man was in full on rage mode, harshly taking out a black device, pressing one of the two buttons with too much force, almost breaking it. He threw it aside, moving forward, charging at Kuroko, who accepted him with glee.

His vision grew much sharper, noticing every twitch and movement the man made easily. He could tell that his eyes were glowing, as the man's eyes filled with hesitation and slight fear. His previously feminine, pale hands elongated slightly, blackening at the ends, nails blackening as well. His nails grew at least ten times thicker and sharpened into crude points, made for slicing.

He could feel his teeth sharpening, as they sliced his tongue when he ran it over them. He gulped down the comforting, coppery liquid, smiling at his prey.

The van had zoomed over to the sidewalk where Kuroko and the man were, more black suited men filing out one by one. There had to be at least nine of them. They quickly caught up to their cohort, joining him in charging at the teen.

They would soon wish that they had not been born.

With a slight smile on his face, he met up with the first man, lifting his hand to meet with his throat. Blood immediately exploded out of it, splattering all over Kuroko. The man's body quickly slumped to the floor, more blood spewing out and onto the grass.

Kuroko was slightly angry now. The man had dirtied his precious freedom. Now the beautiful green grass was littered with his disgusting, filthy blood.

Kuroko charged at the rest of the team, who had been standing still, gaping at the body of their fallen comrade. He quickly took his talons and shoved them into two separate chests, right where their heart was. Their bodies slumped to the floor, joining the other one.

The rest of the carnage was a blur to Kuroko. How are these people so weak? They even had guns for crying out loud! And it only took him what, a minute to dispose of them all?

Kuroko un-sheathed his hand out of the stomach of the last man, brining it up to his face. He willed them to go back to their original form, but that did not help the state of them. His hands were soaked in blood, and so was his new shirt and shorts. So much for that.

He had to get cleaned up before someone noticed. 'There must be some clothes in the van,' he thought, so he moved over to the van, sliding the heavy door open halfway.

Inside it was pitch black, save for the dim glow of a tablet implanted in the dashboard. The inside seemed bare; no seats or compartments lining the wall like you think would. Many papers were littered on the floor. He could spot him name on at least half of them. Bending over, he picked up a pile of crisp papers, staining them red with his touch. Maybe he could find some hand sanitizer or a water bottle to clean his hands off too.

He glanced over at the front seats, noticing a large, sleek black container underneath each. Crouching down, he set down the papers, crawling under the seat, sliding out the first box. With a startling snap, he popped off the lid, finding a couple sets of black suits, flashlights, a package with some paper money, at least ten expensive looking handkerchiefs, probably to put in the suits he concluded, and key on a long, heavy silver chain. Kuroko snatched up the handkerchiefs, gleaning his hands and face as best as he could manage. He continued to go through half of the napkins, cleaning until he felt satisfied. He threw the cloth to the side, now rifling through the mess of suit kits.

Most of them were ten times bigger than him, shirts hanging off of his shoulders and pants falling to the floor. At the bottom was a plastic bag with one last suit set in it. He prayed that it would fit him. He slid it out if the wrapping, unfolding the pants and top. This was his last hope.

He stuck one leg in, then another. He buttoned the top, finding it a bit loose, but not so much that he would have to worry that they would fall to the floor if he took one step. Although they were a bit too long for his relatively short legs, they didn't touch the floor like all of the others had. He had found a pair of pants that fit him finally!

Now all he had to do was hope that the shirt and jacket fit him too.

He picked the dress shirt up from off the floor, unbuttoning each plastic button swiftly. Kuroko set it on the back of one of the seats in the front, now taking his time in taking off his slightly blood and grass stained shirt. He threw it off to the side, before hesitating to pick up the dress shirt. 'Please let this fit me, I don't want to have to walk around with no shirt on in public,' he thought to himself. Kuroko reluctantly started to put on the shirt as slowly as he could.

Surprisingly, it was a bit tight. All of the lean muscles on his body could easily be seen through the fabric. The sleeves ended a quarter way down each of his hands, but he could just roll them up later. The shirt was not too tight, as he could still breathe, thankfully. He needed oxygen.

He unconsciously relaxed and picked up the blazer, finding it to be very snug, warming him up. He didn't button it up though; he didn't think it would anyway. Kuroko looked back down at the bin and reached down to pick up the envelope where the paper money was, before slipping it into his breast pocket. He could use that later. He took the chain, easing it over his head and letting it hang down the front of his chest.

Now all he needed were some shoes. He crouched back down, finding the black box under the other seat and opening it. As he expected, there were five pairs of completely back shoes in there, all oiled up. They looked really expensive, being a bit on the heavy side and with the leather trim around the ankle. The heel was also a bit large to be a man's, probably four centimeters tall. He sighed, taking the smallest pair out of the box and trying them on.

Like his suit, they fit him almost perfectly. His whole body seemed to be smaller than everyone else in the lab, even considering he wasn't fully grown yet. All of the men towered over him in their white coats; the women always one to two inches taller from what he could tell.

He looked back at the bin, finding extra smart-phones. Wow, this was turning out to be quite the haul. He took the one with the black case, as it would stand out less in a crowd.

Kuroko stood up, pleased with his new attire, ran a hand through his hair to mess it up a little, and took a look in the front view mirror to look at his face.

Wow. His face was way too pale to even be considered healthy. Compared to all the scientists in the lab, he could be considered a ghost. He didn't have any scars or marks on his face though, luckily. He caught a black mark on the back of his neck, so as any curious person would, he craned his neck to get a good look at it. Two lines of black text seemed to pop out of his skin. He didn't remember getting a tattoo, though he really couldn't remember anything for that matter. On the fist line was ' **コード黒の＃****00 **', while on the bottom was '**CODE BLACK #00'**. He was annoyed now. They had branded him! It was like he was their personal human slave! And did #00 mean that there has originally been more of him, or were there still more people that had been through what he had been through? But he had not seen any doors on his way out of there, so how could that possibly be. 'Oh well, it's not my problem now,' he thought, exiting the van.

He was free from that hellhole, and he could now do whatever the hell he wanted.

**Δ**

Akashi heard his father shout in frustration all the way in his room. The problem was, his room was on the other side of the manor. In all his life, his father had never lost his cool. Not in public, not in private, not at him, not at his friends that had come over, never. Something was definitely very, very wrong.

Seijuuro stood up from his chair and walked out of his room, making his way out to him father's study. The warm colors of the manor that were supposed to be welcoming and comforting only made it much more cold and uninviting to him. To him, it told of lies and the strictness of his father's code.

One should never lie to Mr. Akashi, but that didn't mean that he couldn't lie to you. One should never attempt to harm Mr. Akashi, but that didn't mean that he couldn't harm you. One should never go behind Mr. Akashi's back, but he could most definitely go behind yours.

That is what he hated about his father. He would take any method possible to win. He would do anything to get the upper hand. If he found your presence a threat, he would get rid of you. If he found you too willing, he would get rid of you. If you were to attached to your three-year-old daughter, he would get rid of the daughter, all in order to have the upper hand against you. Too many people had been sent out of his office crying, screaming, or worse, unmoving.

He knocked on his father's door once, twice, thrice. The huffing and puffing on the other side of the door immediately stopped, before a voice sounded through, sounding slightly scared and angry.

"Come in."

Those dreaded words. He turned the knob with a click, and stepped into the study.

His father was standing in front of a large monitor, tapping his foot nervously. He seemed to be looking at, was that surveillance footage? "Father, what has happened?" Akashi asked cautiously, he did not want to anger his father more than he already was. His anger was obvious to even the most thick headed of people.

"It has nothing to do with you Seijuuro, please leave me be," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that it had everything to so with me, as I will inherit everything in this family business, and I would like to know about everything that will be passed down to me. Father, tell me what has happened," Akashi snapped back.

His father sharply turned to face him, eyes filled with mixed emotions. Akashi could tell his father was still angry, but his word had also stung him, probably forcing him to face the fact that he was right. "I still don't believe that you should know about this. Leave," his father ordered, but his eyes betrayed the stern look on his face.

"I refuse to leave until I know what you have gotten yourself into. Tell me," Akashi ordered once again.

His father looked down. Akashi had always been more levelheaded and stubborn to get what he wants. His father used more backhanded methods though, unlike his son.

He looked back up to meet the cold, unnerving eyes of his son. "Fine," he turned over to the monitor, picking up a heavy, black remote and rewinding the footage. He sighed and pressed play.

It there were two separate images, one a white office looking space with many people in white coats scrambling around, turning knobs and pushing buttons. Most surrounded a group of computer screens.

The other was of another white room, except there was a large, metal platform, angled greatly like a flattened out chair. On it was a male, wires connecting to his head, stomach, limbs, everywhere. Metal restraints were on his ankles, head, and wrists, preventing him from even twitching. He had no clothes on, though that didn't really bother Akashi. He had seen his teammates change many times, almost everyday really, but something was bothering him. He recognized the body a little bit. He knew someone with that stature, and it really was bothering him.

The male looked up slowly, letting his teal locks set against his face, framing equally teal eyes.

Wait. Teal?!

Akashi jerked his body to get a better look at the screen.

He knew who was in the video! Only one person in the world had teal eyes and hair like that. Sure, his skin was paler, hair much longer, and more lean that he used to be (he didn't even know how he that was possible), but he knew who that was.

"Tetsuya," he whispered, but didn't let his attention stray from the screen.

On the other recording, the many people had started shouting and a light had started flashing around the room. They were arguing, before one of them pushed a couple of keys on his keyboard, and the metal restraints that had been on Kuroko's ankles, head, and wrists had opened, the wires fell lifelessly off of his body.

Kuroko looked around, before stepping off the platform and stretching, popping muscles back into place. Calmly, he walked over to the door that had connected his room to the other, stepping through and entering the now abandoned room.

Akashi moved his head to face the other recording, where Kuroko was standing.

Kuroko paused, taking a look around the now abandoned room, picking up a paper that had floated in front of him. "Kuroko Tetsuya, huh," he said, though it was barely audible.

This confused Akashi. Kuroko said his name in a way like he was hearing it for the first time, testing it out, trying to form the word like a toddler would. Did he even remember his own name after this? If Akashi were ever to see him again, would Kuroko remember him?

Kuroko dropped the papers, walking over to one of the file cabinets. He opened drawers until he found some clothes in one of them, and started to slip them on. They looked a bit loose on his petite frame, but he just kept on putting them on. He looked up and paused, like he was unsure as to what he could do now.

Kuroko seemed to decide on what he wanted to so, and started out the door.

The recording ended there.

Akashi looked over at his father, who had taken up his seat, puffing a cigar.

"Father, you knew where Tetsuya was this whole time, and you kept it from me? You just let those people do whatever they wanted to with him all these years, and now you're angry that Tetsuya escaped?" Akashi accused.

His father looked up from his cigar, trying to put on a sympathetic look, but failed miserably. "The Devrin Corporation needed a suitable test subject for their experiments, and your comrade fit the bill. They had wanted to create the first ever superhuman, use it to track down criminals and help in construction projects that many of their sister companies had wanted to start at the time. I wanted to steal it from the facility just as they had finished and maybe add it to our security forces. So, I gave them the money to hire a hit man to capture Tetsuya-kun, and here we are today, in debt and missing our test subject," he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You took my friend, a completely innocent citizen of Japan, and used him in illegal testing just so you could have one extra body guard?" Akashi could barely keep his temper in.

"It's not just one mere body guard, it a human with the capabilities almost god-like! Imagine how powerful we could be with something like that in our arsenal!" his father gleefully spouted.

"Your not even treating him like a human anymore! Have you forgotten that that is a human being, or has the power completely clouded your mind? You just threw my friend into a whole different world, not even telling his friends that he would leave, much less asking him permission. It's one thing if you are a slimy backstabber with no regard for human life, but when you throw one of my friends, someone who has nothing at all to do with you into your little game for power, that's when I draw the line father! " Akashi was yelling now.

"FRIENDS? Akashi's don't have friends they have pawns! What good are friends? All they do is stick around you like flies, getting more and more annoying by the minute! I thought you knew better than that Seijuuro." his father hysterically replied.

"What about mom then, what was she to you, just another one of your pawns, just some pretty rich girl that you could trick into giving you an heir?" Akashi shouted back.

"Don't talk about that woman in my presence!" he shouted, leaving Akashi silent in his wake. "Just leave, and don't you dare get involved with this, Seijuuro, it wont do you any good. Go to your room." he ordered.

"I'm already involved father, the moment you threw Tetsuya into one of your little games, I had something to do with it. And I wont be avoiding this matter either. Now that Tetsuya is involved, I will go to the depths of hell itself to see that you burn along with me, and trust me, you will, for I am absolute, I am always right." Akashi firmly replied, and with that, he left the study, grabbed his coat and left the manor in search of a long lost friend.

**Δ**

In the back of his mind, Kuroko could faintly feel himself slowly drowning. All he could understand was now. He didn't know what he did in the past that made him deserve all that had happened to him, or if he did anything at all. He just wanted to be free, to have a home. 'Is that so much to ask for?' he thought. He was what, 20 now? He should be in college, surrounded by friends and books of all varieties, laughing and playing while he talked with them. Instead, he was a monster, an abomination to human kind.

No other person that he had passed by while wandering around the peaceful suburbia was anything like him. Sure he had seen some people in the alleys fight, throwing punches and spitting on the pavement. They should have been able to do what he was able to do right?

None of them had razor sharp talons that erupted from elongated, veiny fingers like he had. None of them could run faster than you could blink like he could. None of them could tell what you were thinking like he had done.

He was different.

That's all he knew about himself, save for his name.

The fight had ended when the larger one with the tattooed skull had forced the other participant to 'kiss the brick wall'. The other one didn't wake up after he fell to the pavement. The lager man had received a large amount of money from the huddled crowd cheering in the farthest depths of the alley.

"Who else thinks they have the guts to challenge Kida?" a rather puny, weak looking man shouted, raising 'Kida's' blood stained fist high in the air.

Kuroko was very interested. None of the people he had passed by had minds as interesting as these. Though Kida's mind was very dull, only fights erupting in its innermost core, the weak man's mind and actions were full of lies.

He was acting every move. The slight shake in his hands was fake, meant to show how seemingly weak he was. His thin frame looked all to suddenly put on to be anything but staged, and of you looked really closely, you could see faint brushstrokes, from all of the light powder and dark contour he used to make himself look sickly. The holes in his clothing looked forced, probably started with a pair of scissors, and then ripped.

His eyes darted around every once and a while like he was scared someone was going to hurt him, or maybe point out his performance, most likely the latter.

Kuroko raised his arm in the air, trying to signal that he wanted to try, but the man didn't seem to notice him. Kuroko sighed and walked right in front of the man, hoping that that would get his attention. The man still didn't notice Kuroko who was inches away from his face. "Um, I would like to try," Kuroko said as loud as he could without yelling.

The man's eyes widened, "O-Okay, if you die it's not our fault kid, you sure you want to try?" he said, quivering slightly.

Kuroko leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Unless you let me, I'll tell everyone here that they have a kendo champion in their midst, and that he would make a very good challenger." The man's calloused hands looked just like the ones on the people in the kendo shop. His face was a bit thinner than the pictures of him in the posters though.

He immediately straightened up and let Kuroko pass, announcing a new challenger for Kida.

"Make your bets! Kida, or the new kid!" he yelled into the crowd.

"What kid? I don't see anyone there!" someone shouted.

"What are you talking about? He's right here...?" the announcer turned over, searching the ring, but still found no one there.

"Over here!" Kuroko said, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the crowd. 'This invisibility thing that's going on is really annoying,' Kuroko thought.

Behind him, people were all making bets, though they were mostly in Kida's favor. A few bet on him, but probably because they had money to burn. Overall, most bets went to the large mass of muscle in front of him.

"Kida's going to make more money! More money for Kida, yes more money for Kida!" the large man in front of Kuroko said. Apparently Kida was so stupid that he referred himself in third person, confirming the thought Kuroko had a while ago, that he was all muscle and no brain, or that fighting was the only thing that he understands.

"Come on Kida! I have 100 yen on you! You can easily crush this kid!" shouts from the crowd echoed in Kuroko's ears. 'Ugh, so annoying,' Kuroko thought.

"The match will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, **1!**"

With that, Kida charged.

"Wait, where's the kid? He just disappeared!" someone shouted.

Kida's weight backfired on him, forcing him to face-plant on the floor right in front of the crowd. The crowd was silent. 'Kida never misses on the first swing, what the hell is going on?' was the thought that reverberated through everyone's minds as they stared at Kida in front of them.

"Um, I'm right here," Kuroko said, making his position noticeable.

He was right next to Kida, looking down and over at the crowd.

Kuroko took this chance to punch Kida's face back into the ground with, what he thought, was a light punch.

Truth was, that punch forced Kida's face farther into the pavement, making a large indent in it. Blood soon swelled from the bottom of the pit.

"I guess I win then!" Kuroko said happily as he walked over to the small announcer and held out his hand.

"R-R-R-Right," he shakily said, handing over the sack of money from all of the people who mistakenly bet on Kida.

"Thank you very much," Kuroko said, returning to his emotionless facade.

His heels clicked as he walked out of the dark alley.

**Δ**

That's it for chapter two, I will be continuing to write this over spring break, though that will be hard as I'm going places.

Please leave a review.

**Also, who do you want to first 'discover' Kuroko? Please vote on either the GOM, or Kagami, as that will make it easier for them to go back to Akashi. I have some of the next chapter written already, but I still don't know whom should be the first for interact with Kuroko out of those choices. **

**Also, I have decided that this will be Akakuro, though there will be only mentions of the 'hot' stuff as does not allow MA stuff to be written. **

**As this is not written under the genre 'Romance' that will not be the main focus of this story. Sorry.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters, just my own characters and the plot. If you want to write a story similar to this, please notify me.**


End file.
